Glasses
by BornInTheBeautifulSouth
Summary: One day James was late for Potions, he's basically blind and his partner is Lily Evans.


I was watching and Lily/James video on Youtube and i love Aaron Johnson as James, and the clips from Nowhere Boy gave me this idea.

* * *

The door to the potions lab swung open causing the students inside to turn around, but to no surprise, in saunters James Potter. "Mr Potter care to explain why your late?" Professor Slughorn questioned. James simple shrugged and slid into his seat, a muttered apology was heard by Professor Slughorn and James' potions partner Evans. Lily Evans. The love of James' life, Lily couldn't stand his arrogance, his constant flirting and the way he would comb through his hair with his hand every chance he got. But he was better company than her old friend Severus, Lily once considered a future with her childhood friend, but that was before everything changed. She turned to face James who was staring at her.

"So why were you late Potter?"

"Had things to do I guess" James shrugged again

"Page 233"

"What?"

"Page 233, Chapter 7, Advanced Potions" James finally realised what she had meant, looked a little embarrassed at his stupidity, quietly turned to page 233.

"Thanks Evans" He whispered before returning to his textbook. Lily smiled, she liked him calling her Evans.

James' spent the majority of the lesson staring at Lily, the rest communicating with his best mate Padfoot, as James referred to him as. Slughorn of coursed noticed the behaviour of one of his favourite students and decided it would have to stop.

"Potter could you please read out the passage from the board for the class" James jumped at his name, looking up at the board he realised he'd run out of the potion for his eyesight and couldn't read the board, he'd have to put his glasses on, he couldn't have Evans knowing he wore glasses she'd never let him forget it. "Potter! Read" James' heard Snape's sneer from across the room.

"Ur Professor I can't read it"

"For Merlin's sake Potter, put your damn glasses on and read" James had already gone red, she know now, she knew he wore glasses, sheepishly he reached for his glasses, and slowly put them on. Padfoot of course made a comment along with some Slytherins who were smirking. He looked up and read the passage quickly before taking his glasses off and sticking his head in his textbook. The bell rang and the class filed out. "Potter, 5 minutes if you please" James' looked up.

"Oi Padfoot wait for me?" Sirus nodded before leaving. James started to help Slughorn with the caldron's.

"James my boy I didn't mean to embarrass you, but I hope this teaches you to listen in future, this is your NEWTs year and your head boy, you better start acting like it"

"yes sir"

"Now about Miss Evans" James' flushed

"You know?"

"Potter you've made your intentions towards Miss Evans very clear, I just don't want you to worry about her knowing your little glasses secret, she's not the type to care"

"Thanks Professor"

"Now run along Potter, your late for Lunch, and I'll see you tomorrow evening, yes?"

"Of course Professor" James smiled and rushed out to find Padfoot, Mooney and wormtail all waiting. "Lets go eat boys"

"Well you've certainly perked up Prongs"

"I kind of wish I was in Slytherin just to have Slughorn as the Head of House"

"So he didn't beat you then?"

"No Mooney he didn't"

"Shame"

"Twat! Lets go, I'm Hungry"

"Yeh Hungry for Evans"

"Shut it wormtail" The boys all laughed as they made their way to the Great Hall.

The Heads common room was already full when Lily arrived back from her old dormitory. All 4 marauders were sat around the fire. Lily smiled, she loved that they were all still so close, "Night boys, don't be too loud please"

"No problem Evans" Sirus exclaimed, sarcastically. Lily noticed the glare James' gave him. James got to follow Lily up the stairs.

"Hey Evans?"

"Yes Potter?"

"About my glasses?"

"What about them?" Lily reached into his robe pocket and took out his glasses. Slowly she slide them onto his face. "they look good on you Potter" With that she turned and walked to her room, leaving James' smitten.


End file.
